


A Very Merry Christmas to You

by Arceus6892



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Christmas, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:44:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arceus6892/pseuds/Arceus6892
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas in the Smash Universe, and Master Hand is hosting a party for all the smashers.  Ike is reluctant to go, but an idea enters his mind that makes the night just a bit more entertaining.  That very idea revolves around Marth, leaving him with a decision that he must make by the start of the night...</p>
<p>A Christmas special that takes place the winter after Summer of Heartbeats and in the future chapters of Ethereal Adoration.</p>
<p>Mostly Ike x Marth, but has some Dark Pit and Pit fluffiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Merry Christmas to You

**Author's Note:**

> ...I should never promise anything again. 
> 
> Anyways, here's the Christmas special I promised. It's connected to my two other ongoing works, Summer of Heartbeats and Ethereal Adoration. There's some references to past events, or in some cases future events, but if you have not yet read either of them, there's only some minor parts that may come off as confusing.
> 
> So hey, I know it's really late and all, but I hope you guys had a happy new year and happy holidays! ^_^

Marth stretched his arms, finally waking up at half past noon.  He rolled over to the side of the bed and ever-so-slowly opened his eyes, lacking the energy to get up.  After that close match he had yesterday against Ganondorf, he really didn't want to get up at all.  Reluctantly, he lethargically sat up and met the gaze of a very familiar mercenary leaning against the wall, arms crossed.

 "Nnnn...Good morning, Ike..."

 "It's definitely not morning, Marth."  Ike shifted from one foot to another, carefully eyeing the bathroom door. "You might want to get up soon, 'cuz I don't think they can wait much longer."

 "...'They'?"  As if on cue, the bathroom door swung open and a blur of red and white bounded out of it.  Marth had little time to react as he witnessed a bucket of ice-cold water being swung in his direction.  The water drops felt like shards of ice being hurled into his face.

 "ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOY!!!"  Roy burst out laughing, still holding the now-empty bucket in one hand.  Pit stood next to him, clutching his stomach and laughing until it sounded like he was wheezing.

 "Oh gods," Pit breathed. "That was AWESOME!  We gotta do that again sometime."

 "Hell yeah," Roy nodded in agreement.

 "Hell _no,_ " Marth seethed.  The two mischievous boys looked at each other, and with a silent agreement, sprinted out the door before Marth could run them through with his sword.  The prince let out a loud sigh.  _This is what happens when I oversleep..._

Marth felt something light fall over his head, and he reached for the object to feel for what it was.  When he found out that it was a towel, he began to frantically dry his hair.  He searched the room for the person who had thrown it at him, who he found went back to standing in that same position.

 "Thank you," Marth said with a smile.  Ike shrugged and walked over to the table, where he picked up a small letter of some sort.  Marth paused drying himself off for a moment to carefully observe the card, which appeared to be nicely decorated with a small red ribbon in the corner and with elegant red and green designs lined up along the border.  _Huh?  A fancy letter...that only Ike got?_ Almost instantly, Marth felt a pang of jealousy start to irritate him.  _That little bow...does this mean...?_

"Another lover...?  This can't be..." Marth whispered to himself.  He hopped off the bed, leaving the towel behind.  With a glare, the prince snatched the letter away from the older, leaving a rather confused and irritated expression on his face.

 "Hey!"  Ike reached for it, but Marth slapped his hand away.  He took one look at the letter, then back at Ike.

 "Who sent you this?!  You're not..." His voice grew quiet, and Ike knew that meant he felt hurt.  He crossed his arms again and gave him the chance to speak.

 "You're not..." Marth started again. "...Cheating on me with someone, are you...?"  Ike's mouth hung open in shock, and his eyes looked like they were going to explode from so much fury.  Marth, on the other hand, grew deathly pale. 

 "Oh, u-um...Never mind!  Just forget I said anything!!"  The prince took a step back, worried about what the other was going to do to him now.  To his surprise, Ike just put a hand to his forehead and sighed.

 "Egads, Marth, do you really think I would cheat on you?"

 "But just this summer, you-" Marth clamped a hand over his mouth before he finished his sentence, but it was already too late.  He winced and stared at the older with apologetic eyes, but Ike still glared at him.  _Why did I have to make it worse...?_

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

 "Yeah, right.  Whatever, that's water under the bridge.  That was during _summer,_ and now it's _winter_.  Okay?  And quit making those puppy-dog eyes at me already.  It's weird."  Marth hung his head in guilt, moving his foot back and forth against the gray carpet to break from the tension.

 "Hey," Ike called.  The prince slowly lifted up his head, and he blinked in surprise at the next gesture.  Ike leaned in close and put his lips against his forehead, and even if it was for just a second, Marth could hear his own heartbeat pounding against his chest.  Ike leaned back, and he chuckled at the sight of the flustered noble.

 "Why are you acting like we're on our first date?  But it doesn't matter, you're still just as cute as when I first met you."  Marth's face grew even brighter, and he tried to face away to hide his flustered face.

 "By the way," Ike said, holding up the card that Marth had taken from him, "This is from the Manor.  Master Hand sent it out to us as a reminder of the Christmas party that is being held later in the evening."  Marth stared at it for a while before snatching the letter away and reading it for himself.

  _Dear valiant fighters,_

_As a reward for your continuous efforts to fight to the best of your abilities every year, I present all of you with a special event to be held later on in the evening.  It will be a party celebrating not only Christmas, but for your much appreciated efforts in making this universe strive.  With your help, this world is a much safer place.  Come to the main lobby by seven this evening to enjoy a night with food and dancing._

_Sincerely,_

_Master Hand_

"Oh," Marth said.

 "Yeah.  At least now I know I'm not the only one who can say stupid things."

 "Hey!"

 "Anyways, so...What do you want to do tonight?"  Marth stared at him for some time, waiting for him to realize what he had just said.  When that moment never came, he decided to speak up.

 "Are we not attending the party?"

 "Well, you see, though I like the 'food' part of it, when put next to 'dancing,' it doesn't sound all too great anymore."

 "But it's once a year, Ike!  ...Besides, I heard there's going to be _chicken_..."  That one magical word got Ike's attention right away.  Marth swore his eyes just sparkled.

 "I'm in," Ike said.

 "Even if you have to dance?"

 "Yeah, real funny."

 "I'm serious, Ike.  Just this once?"

 "Only if you wear a dress."

 "Er, no thank you.  Why is it that all fanfictions have me wear a dress?" Marth mumbled.

 "What was that?  You want to wear a more revealing, sexy outfit instead?" Ike asked with a smirk.  Marth felt his face grow hot.

 "What?!  No!!"

 "Really?  Damn."  Ike stared at the noble for some time, causing Marth to shift from foot to foot in the uncomfortable silence.  Ike looked him over, replacing his clothes with a more enjoyable, eye-pleasing outfit he had in mind...

 "Okay, you really need to wear it," Ike said at last.  Marth blinked in surprise, confused.

 "Pardon?"

 "The outfit.  If you wear it, I go to the party.  Heck, I might even dance with you.  If you don't wear it, I'm not going."

 "Wear what?"  Ike walked over to his bed and reached under it, pulling out a white, plastic shopping bag.  When he showed the contents to Marth, the prince paled.

 "You want me to wear _this_?" he asked in bewilderment, pulling out a very, _very_ short red with white lining skirt.

 "Don't worry, it comes with a pair of leggings too."  Marth pulled out that aforementioned piece of clothing, which happened to be only a couple inches longer than the skirt.

 "Ah ha ha, very funny, Ike," Marth said while putting the clothing back into the bag.

 "The top is normal," Ike pointed out, looking at the similar-styled button-up top that Marth had laid out on the bed.

 "You mean to make up for the disturbingly short skirt?" Marth asked.

 "Hey, Zelda's the one who said it would look good on you."

 "You showed this to Zelda?!"

 "Yeah, but Peach recommended it."

 "Wha-You know what, no."

 "No what?"

 "I am not going to wear this."  Ike scoffed and shoved the bag into his hands.

 "Uh-huh."

 "I'm serious, Ike.  It's embarrassing..." Marth's voice grew quiet at the last part, and that shy behavior of his was making Ike want to throw the clothes on him that very second.  He grit his teeth and slacked his jaw, eyes fixated on Marth and mind set on getting him into those clothes.

 "Just wear the damn thing already," he finally said.  Marth looked up at him with wide eyes.

 "Huh?"

 "If you wear it," Ike started, a smirk starting to form on his lips, "Tonight we'll have _sex_."  Marth's face couldn't get any redder.

 "Huh?!"

 "What?  You don't want to?" Ike asked, a hint of disappointment in his voice. "Well, whatever.  It's your decision.  I'll be seeing you later tonight.  Merry Christmas."  He walked off with a wave of his hand, closing the door behind him.  That left a very confused and flustered Marth still standing by the edge of Ike's bed.  He looked over the clothes one more time, imagining how he would look wearing it.  _Was he joking?  But with that face, there's no way to tell..._

"Well, I still have a few hours..." Marth said aloud to himself. "All I need is some time to think this over.  He said it was my decision, so he shouldn't get angry, right?  Hmm..."  He slumped back against Ike's bed, clutching the clothes to his chest.  He stared blankly at the ceiling, his mind lost in thought.  _What to do..._

* * *

 

At seven at night the place was already crowded.  A big space in the middle was left for the dance floor, and at the back, tables were lined with assortments of food and beverages.  The large, crystal chandelier that hung from the ceiling was decorated with red and green ribbons, and several bows were neatly tied along chairs and stairways.  Most of the smashers had already arrived and were hanging around the tables with the food and drinks.  Ike spotted Wario creep behind Bowser and swipe the whole table in a very large burlap sack.

 Ike walked over to the food himself, eyeing each of the tables carefully.

 "He lied to me," he grumbled under his breath after not seeing a single piece of chicken out for grabs.  Feeling disappointed and slightly annoyed, he sought out a whole ham lying in the middle of one of the tables and went to reach for it when he felt something poke him in the back.  He almost jumped back at the sight of those annoying, mischievous blue eyes he knew too well.

 "Merry Christmas!!" Roy flung a cluster of red and green confetti into the air, leaving him with freakishly sparkly hair.  He grinned at Ike, whose face remained stern.

 "What do you want, Roy?" Ike asked.  Though Roy and Marth were back to being friends again, Ike and Roy still didn't always get along.  It was quite surprising to see him suddenly so cheerful around him.

 "Aw, come on!  It's Christmas, man!  Let's just have one day where we all get along, 'kay?" Roy continued grinning, and Ike continued frowning.

 "Uh, okay?  But what about your little partner in crime, where's he off to?"

 "Oh, you mean Pit?  He said he was going to bring a friend over." Roy leaned in close to whisper, with one hand out like he was about to tell him a very important secret. "You know...I have the feeling he has a _boyfriend_ now.  'Cuz whenever I pester him about it, he gets kind of awkward and changes the subject a lot."  Roy glanced back towards the door the moment he heard it slowly creak open.  Ike was surprised he heard such a tiny movement in a crowd of loud chatter.  Sure enough, Pit was the one to come bounding through, dragging a very annoyed dark angel behind him.  The guy looked exactly like Pit, except with darker colors.  However, even then, Ike could tell that those two were completely different people.  While Pit wore a gleeful, child-like expression on his face, the other looked more sullen and bored out of his mind.

 "Pit, you're here!" Roy ran across the room and tackled the angel into a hug.  Ike shrugged and followed him, not having anything to do anyways.  Pit and Roy continued hugging each other for some time, and Ike spotted the other angel, who he remembered goes by the name of Dark Pit, tap his foot impatiently.  He seemed to be glaring at Roy as he was laughing with Pit over some disturbingly clever pranks they were planning to pull later on in the night.  Clearly growing annoyed, Dark Pit lightly tugged on his arm to remind him of his presence.

 "Hey, I'm hungry.  Let's go get some food," Dark Pit said.

 "Oh okay, just hold on a minute.  I'm just going to plan out some stuff with Roy for a little longer," Pit replied with a smile.  He ignored Dark Pit and went back to talking.  Ike tapped on his shoulder, and he turned to him with a snarl.

 "What?"

 "Is that how you greet a person?"

 "Hi.  Now what?"

 "Your name's Dark Pit, right?"

 "So you remembered.  And you're one of Pit's friends, and your name is...Ike?"

 "Yeah."  The two stared at each other for an awkward few moments.  Dark Pit cleared his throat and made an awkward attempt at starting a conversation.

 "So, uh...It's Christmas."

 "Yeah."

 "..."

 "..."

 "Well this is awkward," Ike pointed out.  He took a glance at Dark Pit, who still had his eyes fixated on Roy and Pit.

 "Have those two always been so close?" he asked.

 "Well they _are_ best friends."  An even larger scowl moved onto Dark Pit's lips.

 "Yeah, I've noticed that...Hmph."

 "...You hate him too?"

 "Huh?"

 "Roy.  Do you hate him too?"

 "Why, do you?"

"Yeah.  Tricky bastard took Marth from me for some time.  ...'Course, it _was_ my fault to begin with, but still.  He's annoying as hell."  Dark Pit looked at Ike and the two shared an unsaid flicker of friendship.  ...Or hatred for Roy, that works too.

 Dark Pit turned his attention back to the two, looking over Roy carefully, now identifying him as even more of a threat than he had realized.  They've been talking for far longer than he was comfortable with, and he felt the need to break them apart as soon as possible.  The closeness, the familiarity, how they were so happy around each other...

 "Pit," he called out, a little louder than anticipated, "I'm hungry."

 "Hey, be patient," Pit replied with a frown. "There's still going to be food left."  Dark Pit left out a sigh, starting to grow more annoyed at Pit now than at Roy.  _That oblivious idiot...does he seriously think that's the problem here?_

Not willing to wait another second, he edged closer to Pit, to the point where they were almost touching.  Unfortunately for him, no one seemed to notice.  _What am I, invisible?_

He slowly moved his hand closer to the other and slipped it into his own.  Pit stopped talking and turned a slight pinkish color at the warmth of Dark Pit's hand.  He turned his head to face him, though Dark Pit decided to stare at the wall instead.  Even then, Pit could spot the slight blush on his face.

 "Uh...Pittoo?"

 "What?"

 "So you wanna get some food, right?"

 "...Yeah."

 "Then let's go!"  Pit gave him a smile before dragging him off to the food, still hand-in-hand.  Ike chuckled at the sight.

 "Since when have those two been going out?" Ike asked out of curiosity.  Roy responded with a shrug.

 "No idea.  They've been really secretive about it.  ...So hey.  When's Marth coming?"  As if on cue, the door opened just slightly, almost hesitantly.  Roy let out a whistle the instant he saw the prince as he walked through the door.  He walked in slowly and cautiously, feeling the need to run back out.  Ike couldn't take his eyes off him, staring at the skirt that hung so short, yet at the same time concealed so perfectly.  He noticed that he had replaced his usual tiara with two red hairclips placed parallel to each other in the front of his hair.  _So tempting...So beautiful..._

"You...actually wore it?" Ike asked in surprise.  Marth blushed and nodded.

 "U-Um..." Marth started, his voice just barely audible, "You can stop gawking now, Ike..."

 "Oh, um, yeah..." Ike said, shaking his head to break from his daze.  Roy stifled a laugh by putting a hand over his mouth, but the two noticed.  Marth clung to Ike's arm in embarrassment, and Ike glared at Roy.

 "Hey!  What're you laughing at, huh?" Ike growled.  Roy frantically waved his hands in front of his face and shook his head, trying to make sure they got the message that he was not making fun of Marth.

 "No, no, it's not like that!  You look beautiful, Marth!"  Ike's glare intensified, and Roy took a wary step back. "Er, I mean, the reason why I was laughing was 'cuz your reactions were funny, that's all.  It's cute, really, seeing what a great couple you two are." Ike raised an eyebrow, clearly not following what Roy was saying.

 "...Huh?  I thought you hated just the thought of us being together."

 "Well, I did for a long time, but...Seeing as that you're the only one who can make Marth truly happy, I guess I've kind of moved on."

 "But then..." This time Marth stepped forward, though he was still a bit self-conscious. "Why do you and Ike always fight?"

 "Hah!  That's obvious," Roy said with a scoff. "Cuz he annoys the hell outta me."

 "What?!" Ike growled. " _I_ annoy _you_?  I'm pretty damn sure you mean the opposite."

 "Ahaha, funny.  You know, you remind me of-"

 "That's enough, Roy," Marth interrupted.  Despite the fact that they were arguing again, he was glad now that he knew the real reason why.  This whole time he had thought that Roy still resented Ike for being with him, but now that he knew that wasn't the case, he felt foolish and selfish to think that they had been fighting over the same reason they had just this summer.

 "So, Ike..." Marth started, clutching the general's hand. "About the dance."  Suddenly Marth did not feel Ike's hand anymore.  Heck, it appeared as if he had just slowly materialized and floated away just upon hearing that dreaded word.

 "...Ike?" Marth asked in bewilderment.  He looked at Roy, but he just shrugged.

 "Damn, he must be part ninja or something!  Does he really hate dancing that much?  You know if you want..." Roy took a few steps closer to Marth, that mischievous grin slinking its way back onto his face. "...I could be your dance partner for the evening."  He instantly regretted those words when he felt a looming presence behind him.  He slowly turned around and showed Ike an awkward smile before slowly creeping away.

 "How do you do that?" Marth asked in amazement.

 "What, scare away Roy?  See, I have this face-"

 "No, I mean teleport.  You really _are_ a ninja, aren't you?"

 "...Wait, what?"

 "Anyways," Marth said, tugging on the older's arm. "Shall we grab some food?"  Ike was already off, mind fully set on that ham.  Marth had to jog to keep up.  _Wow, he really wants that meat, huh?  
_

When the two arrived at the tables, Ike was immediately after the ham, stabbing it mercilessly and ripping it apart.  Though he should have been used to it by now, Marth still winced at his barbaric manner of eating.  He glanced around the room, still a little nervous about how he was dressed.  He caught the gaze of Peach and Zelda, who both smiled at him.

 "You look cute~!" Peach chimed.  Marth blushed and bowed his head slightly in appreciation.  He looked back at Ike, who was still set on ripping apart the meat.  He tapped the table nervously, not knowing what to do.  Ike offered him a chunk of meat, but he shook his head in refusal.  He continued to gaze at Ike, considering whether he should do anything or not.  _Today is Christmas, so it's a special day...and since we're a couple, does that mean we should be doing something now?  Ike doesn't want to dance, but surely there must be something..._

Marth eyed a plate of slices of orange, then looked back at Ike.  He tapped the other on the shoulder, and he turned with a face full of meat.  Marth had to smile a little at his goofy expression.

 "You might want to wipe your face, Ike," he advised.  The mercenary reached for a napkin at the same time that Marth reached for the plate of orange pieces.

 "Um, Ike?"  Ike turned to him, his face clean now thanks to the napkin.  Marth lifted an orange slice to his face, receiving a confused look from the other.

 "Say ah," Marth said.

 "Wha-" Ike was interrupted by an orange slice being shoved in his mouth.  He looked at Marth, having a bit of difficulty believing that he was really doing this.

 "Well," Marth said, smiling expectantly. "Now it's your turn."  Ike chuckled and decided to play along, grabbing for a banana instead.  Marth frowned.

 "Um, isn't that a bit bi-" Marth felt the banana being shoved into his mouth, and he felt humiliation come over him.  He took it out of his mouth and glared the other.

 "What are you doing?" he demanded.  _So much for trying to be romantic..._

"What, you didn't like it?  How odd, I thought you love doing that."  Marth was greatly confused by this, and he had a feeling the banana was supposed to represent something completely different in Ike's mind right now.

 "Here, let me give you a hint," Ike said as he grabbed two tangerines and put them at the end of another banana.  Marth's face turned red when he realized what he was trying to represent.

 "IKE!!!" Marth landed a light punch on Ike's shoulder, who still had that same serious expression on his face.

 "...So you want to prove to everyone we're a couple, huh?" Ike asked. "Then let's move over here."  Marth was confused by what he meant as he was dragged into the corner of the lobby.  Ike positioned the noble in front of him, then leaned in to kiss him.  Marth's eyes widened in surprise, but he soon closed them and kissed back.  Ike took the prince's head in his hands and kissed harder, slipping his tongue in the process.  Marth went along with it, slipping his own into his warm mouth.  He felt his hands move from his head to his torso, then slowly head down.  Marth blushed when he felt Ike firmly squeeze his ass.

 "No, Ike!" Marth said as he pulled away from the kiss and slapped away his hand.

 "What, you don't like it?" Ike asked in irritation. "Fine then, how do you like this?"  He snatched the mistletoe from the string it was hanging from above them and slipped it in a place more desirable.  Marth's face burned at the feel of the prickly leaves being shoved under his leggings.

 "Uhh..." was all that Marth could utter.

 "Well?" Ike breathed into his ear. "Pretty clever, hm~?  I'm glad you wore this outfit...especially after what I told you.  Now, aren't you a dirty one~?"  Marth was starting to feel his face heat up further from Ike's hot breath on his ear.

 "Tell me, Marth...Have you been naughty?  Be honest, now~"

 "...Eh?"  Ike stared into the prince's eyes, trying to stray away from the temptation to move along any further.  There were lots of people there, after all.

 "Well?  Have you?"

 "Um..."

 "Let me give you another hint.  If you answer 'yes,' I'm going to give you a very, _very_ Merry Christmas you won't regret."  Just to prove it to him, Ike pressed his lips against him again, but for only a few seconds because he was growing impatient.  All he wanted to do was rip that tantalizing piece of clothing off him and reveal him completely.  He placed his hands back onto the other's waist and pulled him forward.  ...A little _too_ forward for comfort.

 "U-Um..." Marth uttered.  His face felt like a furnace.

 "Well, Marth?" Ike whispered into his ear. "...Hey.  You're not hard already, are you?"  He pulled his head back to see Marth's shocked, flustered expression.

 "OF COURSE NOT!!!"  Ike winced at the loudness in his voice.  He noticed a couple of people turn their heads, so he backed off the prince.  Marth turned and faced the wall, a hand over his mouth in embarrassment.  _Ahh...This is so humiliating.  I can't believe he noticed...I better hurry and find a shower._

"What're you thinking?"  Marth let out his hands to press against the wall, surprised and flustered by the movement behind him.  Ike pressed his pelvis into his rear again, this time more slowly.  He wanted to tease him more, especially now that he knew he was having so much fun.

 "Ahh..." Marth breathed. "Ike, stop...There are people around..."  Ike was tempted to move his hands all over the younger, but he decided against it and stepped back instead.  Marth leaned in to the wall, breathing starting to become louder.  _Now I really, REALLY have to get to a shower...unless..._

Marth turned his head to see a very expectant Ike staring back at him.  Though his face concealed his emotions, his eyes read differently.  Marth gave him a nod and a smile.  Ike responded by lifting the prince into his arms, who looked at him with eyes wide.

 "Ike?"

 "We've gotta move up the stairs.  ...To get to our room, of course."  Marth nodded and turned his hips towards the other, worried that someone might see.  Ike blushed but didn't say anything.

 After what seemed like the longest flight of stairs, Ike almost ran down the hallway to the Fire Emblem room.

 "Thank the gods," Ike groaned.  He placed Marth down carefully, then slammed him against the wall the second after.  Ike was about to go in for another kiss, but Marth had a different idea.  He shot his hands downwards and gripped the area between Ike's legs.  His face grew a slight pink from the unexpected action.

 "Marth?!"  He kept his hands there, staring hungrily at it.

 "Er...Marth?" Ike tried again, trying the best he could to sound calm. "How much did you have to drink today?"

 "...I might have downed a few glasses of wine before coming here," Marth admitted.  He moved his hand to the other's zipper and pulled it down.  He reached inside but Ike swatted his hand away.

 "Whoa, Marth!  Damn, you're _really_ dirty today, you know that?  But here's an idea.  Let's go _inside_ the room first."  Ike whipped out his key from his back pocket and swung open the door once he got it unlocked.  He took a hold of the prince's hand and swiftly dragged him in, almost throwing him.  He kicked the door in and pulled Marth in close with a kiss.  He moved his hands up his shirt, feeling his smooth skin underneath his hands.  Not caring to be gentle, Ike pushed the noble down into the bed with both hands and tore off the skirt right away.  The leggings still clung to him, but Ike decided to tease him a little more.  After all, they had the whole night.

 "Hey, Ike, hold on a second-"  He breathed a loud sigh in relief when he felt Ike's hot breath against his area.  "Hold on I said...Ohhhh, that feels good..."

 "How the hell could I hold on?  Tell me while."  Marth nodded and sat up, casting his eyes over what Ike was doing.  He found the start of the leggings and tore them down, making Marth yelp in pain.  Ike didn't notice now that he finally found his prize.  He grabbed it, feeling it lustfully with his fingers.  Marth's heart pounded in his chest and he had to muster all he could to hold himself back.  _How does he want me to tell him while?_

"Uh, so..." Marth started whilst watching his lover wrap the mistletoe around his dick.  "What about...Gods, you know how hard this is?"

 "What, your dick?  Yeah, it's as hard as a rock," Ike said.  Marth's face flushed in embarrassment from what he hoped was intended as a joke.  He tried to talk again, but this time he really couldn't.  Ike dragged his tongue across the other's length, bringing forth a long moan from Marth.  That was all Ike needed to go all out.  He slipped it in his mouth all the way, and Marth's grip on the bed sheets tightened.  He felt his mind go blank, his heart pounding loudly against his chest.  Ike withdrew as soon as he felt a liquid begin to fill his mouth.

 "Ahhhh..." Marth moaned, releasing some of his essence over the two of them already.

 "You came already?" Ike asked while removing the mistletoe gently from the other's manhood. "Wow...You're getting easily excited today.  ...Hey, you know, it feels better when you do it."  Marth gazed at him with a very lustful look in his eyes.

 "...Huh?  Do...what?"  Ike took out his own and showed it to Marth, who smiled and nodded.  He was more than eager to take in the large organ that belonged to his lover.  Without a moment's hesitation, he took the tip in first, moving his tongue all over it.  He felt his heart rate rise to the top, feeling no longer attached to this world.

 "Go further," Ike ordered.  He pushed the younger down, and he didn't resist.  Ike had to clench his teeth to hold back, especially when Marth started to suck really hard, his warm throat embracing him so gently.  Ike brushed his fingers through his soft hair and stared in awe at this surprising behavior from today.  _Damn...Who knew such a shy and sweet person could be so dirty?  He must have really been looking forward to this._

"You really like this, don't you, princess~?" Ike slid his hand further down his boyfriend's body and searched for an opening.  He heard a soft sound come from the other when he stuck his finger inside and twirled it.

 "Wow, Marth, you came a lot," Ike pointed out when he withdrew his finger.  _So he really likes this, huh?  Alright then..._

Ike pushed Marth's head down some more, making him struggle a bit but nothing else.  The prince placed both his hands on Ike's dick as he withdrew his mouth to take in some air.  He leaned his head in again and licked the shaft this time instead, causing Ike to tense a bit.  He sat up and started to slowly move his fingers around it, massaging it.  Ike was biting on his lips so hard that he felt a bit a blood come from it, but he didn't care.  _Ughhh those damn, perfect fingers of his...he's thinking up any way to make me cum, isn't he?_

"Ike..." Marth breathed. "You're really hard, but you still haven't cum yet.  Are you holding it back?"

 "Hmph.  Don't think that this is all that you have to do to make _me_ cum.  How about a lap dance for me?"  Marth's eyes narrowed in annoyance and decided to go back in.  Ike gasped when he felt the feeling of Marth's warm mouth wrap around him once again.  That was all he needed to finally give in, climaxing into the younger's mouth.  Marth pulled back, licking off the shaft of his essence and checking his fingers for more.

 "That's what you get," Marth mumbled.  He gave the other a light push in irritation, his eyes still narrowed.  "I am _not_ a stripper!  Jerk..."

 "Hey, come on." Ike tilted up the noble's chin and leaned in to kiss him on the lips. "I was just kidding.  ...Sort of.  But whatever, let me give you a little something."  He reached into his back pocket again, this time pulling out a small, plastic bag of some sort.  In it, a single, blue and white pill sat at the bottom.  He plopped the bag into Marth's open hands, but he just stared at it.

 "What's this?"

"Something.  Just take it.  Don't worry, it's tasteless."  Marth appeared a bit hesitant but did it anyway, tossing it in his mouth and letting it slide down his throat.  He frowned when he felt his body heat up rapidly, and a certain part of his body feel especially...aroused.

 "...Ike?  What did you give me?" Marth's face was already beaded with sweat and his face crimson.  Ike ignored him and snapped the buttons off Marth's top instead, throwing it to the side.

 "Just tell me how this feels."  He gripped Marth's right nipple and starting squeezing it, stretching it slowly in a circular motion.

 "Ohhhhhhh~"

 "Feels nice, huh?"

 "Yes...Harder, Ike, harder~!"  Ike tightened his grip, but that seemed to be the limit for the dazed prince.  He came all over both of them, spilling his seed for several seconds.  Ike let go of him and stared in amazement instead.

 "Damn...didn't take long.  What happened to you?  You used to be able to hold it in for so much longer."  Marth, too, was speechless.  He stared at Ike, face turning redder by the second.

 "U-Um...Do you think it was that pill?  What is that thing, anyways?"

 "Oh, that?  It's a little something I bought from this very perverted witch who makes lewd merchandise for people.  She seemed to be really interested when I told her my partner is a guy, so she gave me a ton of stuff for free.  Called it a 'trial run.'  The pill is meant to make you last for a long time."

 "Make me...last?"

 "It makes you get excited much easier, but you don't have to wait some time before you can get aroused again.  It lasts for about three to five hours, I think.  At least that's what the girl told me.  How 'bout we test it out some more?" Ike stared intently at the prince, his eyes glinting with the many perverted thoughts going on in his head.  He moved his finger across Marth's manhood slowly, causing it to twitch upward ever so slightly.  He carefully took a hold of it with one hand, stroking the shaft with his thumb.

 "I-Ike, stop it!" Marth pleaded. "Don't touch it!!"  He swatted at Ike's hand, and he slowly but hesitantly withdrew his hand.

 "Why don't you want me to touch it?  It looks to me that you're really enjoying it."  Marth blushed and looked down.  He turned his head back to Ike, face burning red.

 "...You know..." Marth began, as he slowly got onto his knees and moved closer to the older. "There's something that would make this even more enjoyable."  He hovered over Ike's member, making sure to position himself correctly before slowly pressing down.

 "O-Owww..." Marth muttered.  Ike frowned and abruptly pushed the other off him, making his back hit the bed.  He squirmed and made an attempt to get up, but Ike had him pinned down in no time at all.  Marth moaned and jerked upwards, his manhood begging Ike to pick up the pace.  Ike took a deep breath to collect himself, but he was close to losing control.  Too close.  _Damn...I shouldn't have given him that pill.  I might just end up hurting him by accident._

"So eager, are you~?  As the nice guy that I am, I'm making sure I don't tear you apart."  Ike reached for the drawer next to him, pulling out a lubricant from the top shelf.  He rubbed it over Marth's entrance and tossed it to the side once he was done using it.  Marth slowly sat up, earning some confusion from the other.

 "Ike..." Marth breathed, slipping his hands under Ike's shirt and running them over his muscles.  He leaned in close, his calm, azure eyes meeting Ike's.  He moved his hands downward, hastily trailing the tips of his fingers down Ike's body until he found what he was looking for.  He felt a shudder down his spine once he got a hold of Ike's member.  Hands still not moving from their place, Marth brought his gaze back to Ike, this time a more lustful look in his eyes.  He leaned in closer to whisper, heart beating wildly from what was about to happen.  "...Shove it in me."

 Ike pushed the noble down that instant and spread out his legs.  He had lost any bit of sanity and control still left in him and slowly pressed in.  Marth released a long moan, urging Ike to press into him again.  Ike slipped himself inside once more, stretching apart the other's insides.  He continued slowly pushing himself in, then drawing back, and he gradually started to speed up.

 "Ohhhhhhh..." Marth stared into his seme's eyes and smiled.  Despite that he felt immense pain from what Ike was doing, the pleasure made his heart plead for more.  He brought his hands onto Ike's back and sunk his nails in the next time Ike thrusted.  He gasped, tears forming at the corner of his eyes.  Ike's hardened member made its way back into Marth, penetrating its way to his prostate.

 "Ohhhhhh, IIIIIIke!!!"  Marth moaned.  He reached his climax once again, spilling his seed all over.  He looked back at Ike, face beaded with sweat.  His whole body was heaving from exhaustion.  Ike stared back at him with a hint of concern hidden away in the blue of his eyes.

 "Are you hurt?" Ike asked.  Marth hesitated before shaking his head.  Ike slowly drew back, but Marth sat up and grabbed Ike's member with both hands, making Ike grit his teeth to hold back.

 "W-Wait!!  Leave it in..." Marth breathed.

 "Huh?  But you just-"  Ike gasped when Marth held his member to his own.  The prince sighed in satisfaction as he felt the warm organ press gently against his, causing his own cock to start throbbing again.  He gazed back at the older and smiled amiably.  He gave Ike a reassuring kiss on the cheek before lying back down, legs already open.  Ike took the sign to advance and rammed himself in, earning a slight gasp from the noble.  _That innocent, endearing smile...He's practically begging me to go inside him._

"Marth..."  Ike thrust himself inside again, and he thought he felt a bit of blood escape from where Marth's nails dug into his skin, but he ignored it completely.  Marth's insides felt so good...

 "Nnnnn Ike...Ohhhh yes, Ike, harder~!"  Ike slammed himself in again with even more strength.  Marth climaxed again, but this time Ike didn't stop.  He pressed in with just as much speed and strength as before, but the next one he went in more slowly, just to tease the other.  Marth's mouth hung open, desperately gasping for air.  Ike's rough movements made Marth shudder from both the pain and the pleasure.  He felt himself getting close and gripped the tip of his manhood to keep from cumming.

 "Ike..." Marth breathed, trying his best to hold back even after the next, powerful thrust from his lover struck his body.  "No...I want to...I want us to cum together...!"  Ike felt himself getting close as well and rammed himself in with all the energy he had left.  He came inside Marth the second he heard the long moan from the prince.  He felt some of Marth's essence spill onto him once again at the same time that he filled the other's insides with his seed.

 Ike almost collapsed on the other.  _Damn...That must have been the longest I've ever lasted in one go._ He felt Marth's arms drop limply to the side, his chest still heaving.  Ike slowly took himself out and fell back against the bed right beside him.  The room filled with the sound of both males breathing heavily for a good few minutes.  After they both seemed to quiet down, Ike rolled back on top of the other, who gazed at him with tired eyes.

 "Please, Ike, I'm so tired..." Marth's was just barely audible.

 "Yeah, and so I am.  But that's not what I was planning to do."  Ike leaned in and kissed Marth on the lips.  He withdrew after only a few seconds just to be on the safe side.  He wasn't sure how the pill worked, but he didn't want to risk him getting aroused again.

 "You feeling alright, Marth?" Ike asked as he carefully removed the other's bangs from his eyes.  Marth shifted a bit underneath him and winced.

 "Owwww..."  Ike rolled off the other and sat up next to him, carefully looking him over for any sign that he may be hurt.

 "Marth?"

 "I'm just a bit sore...I think..."

"You think?  Do you need to see a doctor?  We should go get Doctor Mario to take a look-"  Marth took Ike's hand and showed him a faint smile.

 "It's okay, I'm alright.  I love you, Ike..."

 "I love you too, Marth, but I don't want you to be hurt."

 "I told you, I'll be fine.  I might not be able to move for a little while, though..."

 "Damn, I hurt you that much?"

 "It will probably only be for a few days at the most, though.  It isn't as bad as that one time during summer, although it is rather close..."  Marth tightened his grip on Ike's hand and stared straight at him, his eyes displaying that usual kind nature of his. "I'll get through, okay, Ike?  Oh, and Merry Christmas.  This was...the best Christmas I've ever had.  ...Thank you."

 Marth sat up, wincing in the process.  He leaned in close to kiss Ike on the cheek, but he ended up collapsing into him right after, his head resting on the other's shoulder.

 "...Marth?"  Ike felt the hands holding onto his back slowly drop.  Ike ran his fingers through the younger's hair and took him off his shoulder.  He chuckled when he saw that Marth had fallen asleep.  The prince blinked in surprise and rubbed his eyes in drowsiness.

 "That tired, huh?" Ike asked.  Marth merely nodded.  He lied back down on the bed, patting it next to him to call Ike over.  Ike lied down next to him, and Marth rolled into him right after.  He slipped his hands under Ike's shirt and rubbed his hands over his chest, causing Ike to turn a slight shade of pink.

 "W-Whoa, Marth!  What are you doing?"

 "I...Nnn..."  Ike rolled the lustful prince over before he could attempt anything else.  Marth shot him an apologetic look.

 "Nnnn...Sorry...I can't stop..."

 "It's the pill, isn't it?  Well this isn't good.  And you came...what, four times?  Aren't you tired?"

 "Yes...Very..."  Marth's eyes grew wider all of a sudden, as if he had just remembered something.  "Oh!  Hey, I remembered what I was going to tell you...but I guess it's a little late now."

 "What was it?"

 "I was going to ask if you had locked the door.  ...Because, you know, we're not the only ones who use this room."  The two glanced over at the other bed across from theirs, the bottom bunk bed where a certain red-haired smasher slept.

 "Ah," Ike said.

 "Exactly," Marth said.

 "Well it's a good thing he didn't come in.  Unless...Say, Marth, you're okay with a three-way, right?"  Marth's face turned the shade of crimson.

 "Huh?!  U-Um, I'm not so sure how I feel about that...Besides, I thought you hate Roy?"

 "Yeah, but you're cute as heck when you're being lustful."

 "Eh?!"  Marth blushed again and moved closer to his boyfriend, resting his head on his chest.  Ike pulled the covers over both of them while Marth got comfortable.  Marth mumbled something that Ike didn't catch.

 "What?"

 "O-Oh, it's nothing!  Nothing!!" Marth's grip on Ike's shirt increased, and his face turned red again.

 "Marth.  What was it that you were going to say?"

 "Nothing!"

 "Marth!"

 "Okay, okay!  All I said was that I, um...I l-like it better with you..."

 "...Huh?"

 "U-Um, I...I like...doing it with you...a lot..."  He buried his face in Ike's chest while he took a second to figure out what he just said.  _Wow...talk about unexpected.  He's usually too shy to say stuff like that._

"Hmm?  What's this?  How very rare of you to say something like that."

 "..."

 "Oh come on, it's not a bad thing.  It's kind of cute, actually, how you're so shy like this..."

 "I-IIIIke!!"  Marth blushed and wrapped his arms around Ike's right arm and nuzzled his head against the other's chest.

 "Merry Christmas, Marth.  And good night," Ike said.

 "Same to you.  And, um...I love you."  Marth closed his eyes, and it didn't take long until he drifted off to sleep.  Ike inched his free hand closer to Marth.  He ran his fingers through his hair and smiled.

 "I love you too, Marth."

 

* * *

Roy shuffled around in his pocket for his key when he realized the door appeared to be slightly ajar.  _Well that's convenient.  I guess Marth or Ike already came back here._

What he didn't expect to find were both aforementioned guys both sleeping in Marth's bed.  He paused when he spotted them, not sure of whether he should go in anyways or just leave.  He decided to go in.

 "Looks like someone got lucky~" Roy teased the moment he noticed the clothes lying on the ground.  He assumed the two were already fast asleep when he received no response.  He walked over to the bed they were lying in and took a good look at them.  As if sensing someone was there, Marth shifted a bit in the bed, but otherwise he remained asleep.  Roy couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy coarse through him when he saw the prince tightly holding onto Ike's arm, and his head resting on his chest.

 "Marth..." Roy whispered.  He brought a hand to his head and groaned.  Just looking at him being so close to Ike like that not only stirred up the angry feelings he had towards the two of them over the summer, but the thought that he and Marth were no longer together made his heart heavy with regret.

 "Damnit, Marth...Do you really think I'm over you?  The truth is, I really _do_ hate the thought of you two being together...I'm sorry, Marth..." Roy knew the other wouldn't hear since he was fast asleep, but he felt the need to tell him the truth anyways, regardless of whether he heard him or not.  He sighed and glared at Ike, whose mind he could never read.  _How did he ever get to be with someone like Marth?  No fair..._

"You don't deserve him," Roy mumbled under his breath.  Right then was when he saw Ike shift about.  Roy didn't notice before, but he saw that Marth was shivering.  Well, it _was_ winter, and he _was_ shirtless, so it would only make sense that he would be cold.

 Ike took his arm away from Marth, causing the prince to frown and wrap his arms around himself for warmth.  Roy growled in annoyance, but blinked in surprise at what Ike did next.  The mercenary turned on his side and wrapped his arms around the other, drawing him into chest.  Marth smiled and rested his head back into his chest, the cold air no longer bothering him.  Roy himself had to smile at the sweet action.

 "...But if you really do love him, then I guess..." Roy took one last look at the couple and smiled. "Merry Christmas, you two."

Roy walked to the other end of the room, not too far from the other two bunk beds lined up against the wall.  He was about to crawl in his own bed when he heard a soft voice just faintly audible from where he was standing.

 "...Merry Christmas, Roy," Marth said.  Roy's heart almost stopped when he heard his voice.  _He heard me?  Wait...does that mean he heard everything I said earlier?_

Roy wanted to walk back to Marth and ask, but he appeared to be sound asleep.  Not wanting to wake him, Roy crawled into his own bed and closed his eyes.

 "Yeah...Merry...Christ...mas..." Roy drifted off to sleep, a smile making its way onto his lips.


End file.
